


Destruction

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "How could you do this to me?"
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Finis Valorum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



"How could you do this to me?" He asked, tugging Palpatine into a shadowed alcove. "How could you destroy me so publicly?"

"My dear Finis, don't be like that," Palpatine purred. "It's only politics. Besides, I did nothing. It was our dear Queen Amidala who struck the final blow."

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid? I can see your fingerprints all over this." He swallowed, feeling sick. "And I don't understand _why_. I thought we were allies, I trusted you."

"Oh, Finis," Palpatine said, and smirked ever so darkly. "That was only the last of your many mistakes."


End file.
